A New Chance
by ReginaOncer
Summary: After Regina looses Henry to save everyone from the curse she is broken, but can she find someone to make her happy again and give her a new chance at life? Set after episode 3x11 Going Home. Regina and Robin Hood Outlaw Queen.
1. Going Home

The citizens of Storybrooke turned to face the dark green smoke that was about to return them to their old home, their real home, the Enchanted Forest. Regina couldn't make herself turn to face the smoke, all she could focus on was the small yellow beetle that was driving over the town line. Her son, her baby boy, her whole world, was leaving her. She could never see him again, if she did everyone would be put under Pans version of her curse, which would be irreversible. Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched the car go over the line, knowing that now he wouldn't even know who she was.

The green smoke reached her back and her whole mind seemed to go blank. It was as if she had no feeling in her mind. What was happening, she asked herself. Is this what was taking them back to their home? She had no idea, but when she finally felt her mind feel whole again she forced her eyes open. The bright light from the outdoors around her was blinding to her eyes, as she used her arms to prop herself up. Am I here? The Enchanted Forest?

As she sat up she could see she was in a large open field. The more she looked around she could see all the others from Storybrooke had landed in the same area. They were all waking, getting up after they had been put here. "We're here," she heard a voice say. It was a voice she knew all too well, that innocent sounding voice. Snow White.

"We're here!" Snow said again as she stood up.

"We all know that. You don't have to say it a thousand times," Regina snapped. Her mind still couldn't stop thinking of her son who could be anywhere at this point, that was all she cared about. All of these people she was with, she didn't care about them, she hated them. Turning around a young woman wearing a heavy coat was coming towards them, along with a group of people following her.

"Snow!" the girl yelled as she ran to Snow White. Regina couldn't make out who this girl was, she hadn't lived in Storybrooke, she would know her if she had. Behind her came a man, who had to be around the same age. He held onto her arms like he was trying to protect her. This was something Regina hated seeing, couples all over each other, she had never been able to stand looking at that.

"Aurora! You're here. We are all back, the curse, it was reversed," Snow started to explain as Regina stood up, stepping closer to the group of people.

"If you're all back…" Aurora paused looking back at the group behind her. "You will all have to get settled back in. Fix your castles back from the damage of the curse." Her castle. Regina hadn't even thought about it since she had opened her eyes to see her old home land. How nice it would be to get back to her castle, where she could be alone, so she could think about things. Maybe if she got some time alone she could get her thoughts together about Henry so she wouldn't start to cry every time she thought about him.

"Yes. I'm going back to my castle," as Regina started to get ready to head out for her castle she looked down to see herself in one of her Queen dresses.

"Wait, Regina, things aren't like they use to be here," Aurora interrupted her thoughts. "The ogres have taken over the land again. It's too dangerous to go out by yourself in these lands."

"I can protect myself!" Even Regina was shocked by how snappy her voice sounded. "I don't need any help I can show myself back to my own castle."

"Regina, please," Snow turned to Regina, her eyes soft, almost pleading. "It's dangerous, you can't go alone. Even with your magic you're not safe."

"I will be fine! It's not like you care anyways. I'm going. Where's a horse? Or must I walk?"

"No, Regina you're not going all by yourself."

Aurora interrupted this bickering, "Some of our group can assist you back to your castle, Regina."

"I don't want anyone with me. I want to be alone," Regina insisted, she wasn't going to deal with this. She wouldn't be told what was going to happen, she would say what happened. Snow started to say something against this, but Regina gave her a dangerous look.

Robin was watching these two ladies bickering, he hated the sound of it. One of them he knew, Snow White. An old friend that he had helped back in her bandit days. This other lady, this beautiful woman that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of, he didn't really know. Regina was her name, he knew that from listening to the argument, but he couldn't remember what he knew about that name. After a few moments of thought it hit him… That was the name of The Evil Queen. This beautiful woman was what everyone called The Evil Queen.

Regina could see him as he stepped to the front of the group, short light brown hair, blue eyes, very well built, handsome. She felt herself freeze and go quite as he started to speak. "Ladies, we can all tell Regina doesn't want a bunch of people with her on her journey to her castle. We need to respect that. However she does need at least one person," he turned to look at Regina as he continued. "I will go with you, and as soon as we get you back to your castle I will come back here. Does that seem like a better plan to you?"

Regina could hardly speak, she didn't know what to say. This man knew she wanted to be alone, he knew she wanted to get away. She finally got herself together and nodded, "Yes that's fine."

"Good, you can come with me and we will get a few horses ready for our journey," Robin turned motioning for Regina to follow, which she did. She could see the look on Snow's face as she started to walk away, irritated that I'm getting to leave Regina thought to herself as she walked away.

Robin waited for Regina to get to his side before he continued walking, going toward Aurora and Phillips stables where he kept his horses. Seeing her beside him he remembered, "I haven't given you my name yet, Robin, Robin Hood."

She gave him a gentle smile at the name, "My name's Regina Mills. It's nice to meet you Robin, but you know I can protect myself. You don't need to travel with me, I'm sure you would much rather stay here."

He couldn't help starring at her smile, but he looked up to meet her eyes. "No, it's just fine. I don't mind traveling with you, and I wouldn't want you alone out in this forest."

Regina was about to interrupt his talking, but they both turned when they heard yelling that they could hardly make out. "Daddy!" Regina saw a little boy running after them and when Robin smiled she realized this must have been his son. The little boy ran up to Robin and jumped into his open arms. "Daddy, Ms. Aurora told me you was leaving. You no leave me, right daddy?"

Regina heart nearly melted with his words, she hadn't heard a little boy talk like that since Henry was that little. The little boy who looked very similar to Robin, and held onto him, begging him not to leave without him. "Roland, I have to go out for a little while. I'll be back very soon, I promise." With those words small tears began to form in Roland's eyes.

"No, Daddy! Bring me wif yous," Roland buried his head into Robins shoulder and Regina began to feel sorry for the little boy. She didn't want Robin to have to leave him here just for her. "Roland I have to, I have to take Miss Regina to her home…"

Regina interrupted him, "Robin, why don't you let Roland come with us? He won't be any bother, and I would hate to keep you away from your son." Was he hearing her correctly? The so called Evil Queen seemed so nice, he didn't understand why she had that label, other than the stories he had heard about the things she had done.

He smiled, "If you're sure about that, Regina," When he saw her nod he set Roland on his feet. "Very well then, let's get the horses ready."


	2. Our Journey

Regina rode through the forest high on her horse. It had been so long since she had been on a horse, she felt like the young girl that she once was. As she continued through the forest she looked over, seeing Robin on his horse holding onto Roland, who seemed to be the happiest little boy she had ever seen at the moment.

"Go horsey go!" Roland yelled and cheered, Regina couldn't help but chuckle at his excitement. Robin looked over at Regina as he heard the faint laughter. As Regina looked at him and their eyes met she gave him a small smile, which he returned before they both looked away.

Hours had passed and the sun was beginning to disappear when Robin spoke, "I think we should set up camp for the night,' with Regina agreeing they roe until they found a small clearing. Regina watched as Robin jumped off of his horse, caught Roland who leaped down into his arms, and tied up the horse. He then stepped over to Regina after Roland had started to look around, her eyes grew a little wider as she saw his hand extended up to her.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked as soon as she saw the hand. Her natural defensive guard was beginning to take over.

"Just giving a helping hand for the Queen," Robin replied in a natural tone as he saw her get defensive. Why did she have such a problem with accepting his help? He kept his hand where it was as she starred at him.

"I can get myself down. I don't need help," Regina turned away from his hand as she pushed herself off of her horse. As her feet hit the ground she felt a hand on her arm helping her get steady. Robin quickly moved his hand away as he saw the look on her face. She really didn't want his help, which only made him want to help her more.

Robin took Regina's horse and tied it up as he saw her step over to Roland. Roland turned to her and smiled, "This place is pretty, Miss Regina." Regina smiled as she heard his happy voice. Robin got the tent ready as Roland and Regina talked and looked at the flowers around the area. After half an hour Regina had already grown attached to the little boy, he was so much like Henry when he was young.

When Robin called to them telling them the tent was done Roland grabbed Regina's hand and walked beside her over to where Robin had fixed a little tent. "Daddy! Miss Regina a Queen! Like the stories you tells me!" Regina laughed again at the boy's excitement, when she had told him she was a Queen he had gone into shock. He asked a bunch of question like if a prince had ever saved her from a dragon, and other things she recognized from the stories she had heard.

"I know, Roland, but it's time for you to get some sleep. We have to be up early in the morning so we can make it to Regina's castle," Robin sighed as his son started to pout and complain about having to go to bed, but Robin shook his head. "You have to."

Regina couldn't stand to watch the little boy almost in tears as he begged not to go to bed, she picked him up and sat him on her hip as she looked at him. "What if I take you into the tent and tell you a new story?"

"Story! Story!" Roland was happy about her idea, but she could tell he was getting tired. Roland laid his head on Regina's leg after they were settled into the tent. "Once upon a time there was a young girl…." Regina started off her story and it didn't take long for Roland's heavy eyes to finally close.

Robin had watched the entire time Regina was with Roland. She had carried him to the tent and he laid down on her lap, with no complaints he got quiet and listened to the story. Robin sat down next to her inside the tent. "How did you do that? He didn't try to move when you picked him up. He would have fought me for another half hour."

Regina shrugged, "I don't know… I used to do this sort of thing every night with my son, Henry," her voice grew quieter as she finished off her sentence. She brushed her hand along Roland's cheek brushing the hair out of his eyes. "He's adorable. You raised a really great little boy."

"Thanks. I got lucky, Roland's a good kid. He makes my job easier than most kids would," Robin looked at his son but his eyes continuously looked up to meet the eyes of the Queen. This woman, his mind kept thinking, the Evil Queen was sitting here, all he had seen all day was the way she smiled and laughed with Roland. She had never acted how he had expected. "You know Regina, you don't seem like the person everyone says you are…"

"Things aren't always as they seem," she paused letting her eyes meet his. "Don't let this fool you, I've had my horrible moments." Robin watched her dark brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with the light that entered through the edge of the tent.

He couldn't help but stare at her and smile, but his thoughts caught up to him. "You should get to sleep, you will need to be rested for the rest of our journey tomorrow."

"You need your sleep too. Where are you going?" Regina was watching him move toward the opening of the tent.

"There are ogres in this land now. Someone will have to keep watch. You stay here with Roland, I'll keep watch," he looked at her as she laid down, making sure Roland wasn't bothered as she did.

"You're not going to sleep? You will be tired. I'm sure we will be fine for just the few hours we all sleep," she didn't want him to have to stay up all night. She hated the thought in the back of her head that told her she didn't want him to leave because she wanted to talk to him more.

"I'll be fine Regina, just get some sleep. I'll get a few hours of sleep, "he gave her a soft smile. "Goodnight, Regina."

"Goodnight." She watched as he went and sat down against a tree, she leaned her head back and let her eyes close.

Thank you guys for all the favorites and follows! I got a review asking to update soon so here it is! I hope you guys like this chapter! Leave me some reviews, tell me what you think. The more you guys like it the more I will post! Follow my Instagram fan page onceuponatime_love_ for pictures every day!


	3. The First Morning

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up... I'm going to post more after this. Hope you guys like this chapter!

Regina had slept the whole night, as her eyes fluttered open she smiled when she spotted the sleeping boy beside her. She slowly sat up, making sure she didn't wake him. Getting all the way up she could instantly smell something that made her stomach growl. Who was cooking? As she stepped out of the tent she could see the vibrant green forest surrounding the small area. The blaze of fire in the center of the clearing, which was obviously were the smells were coming from, wasn't what drew her attention. All her eyes could focus on was the masculine figure leaned up against a log.

Robin, who had went out to hunt to breakfast just before dawn, starred at the woman. Her slightly messy hair and sleepy gaze made the edges of his lips curl up just a little. "Morning, sleep well Queen?"

"I told you, you don't have to call me Queen. My name is Regina. Yes… I slept well," hesitating at first she went to sit down at the log, keeping a distance between them.

He took a long pause but then chuckled as he watched her sit feet away. "What Queen? You afraid of me? I don't bite, you know that right?"

She glared at him. Who did he think he was? It didn't matter how long it had been since she was in this land. She was the Queen, and no one would speak to her in that kind of manner. "Why should I sit any closer to you? I don't know much about you, other then what I can remember from your name. You're the Prince of Thieves and yet you decided to give the Evil Queen a lift back to her castle."

"So what are you saying? You want to know more about me? That's not a problem, I'm open for questions, unless you just want a story," he watched as she just stared at him, unable to understand his actions and easy, unbothered tone. "You know what I am. I lead the Merry Men, but we aren't thieves. I have my son, and that's about it. Simple life."

Regina let herself slide down off the log onto the ground where he was so she could face him. "There has to be more," when he shook his head she took up his offer for questions. "What do you mean, the Merry Men aren't thieves? You're known as the Prince of Thieves."

"I may be known as the prince of thieves, but we don't really steal. We take from the rich and give to the poor. The Merry Men and I have been together a long time, we have a long history. We are all loyal, but after the curse hit there wasn't much we needed to do. We started to do some work on the land, you know cleaning up, and things like that. But as you can tell we haven't gotten that far."

"So like a bandit?" When he started to laugh, she let herself laugh with him. Looking back over at the tent where she knew Roland was still sleeping, the wonder hit her. Roland had to have a mother… Where was she? Did Robin just leave his wife, the mother of his son to bring her to her castle? She pushed the question out of her mind, feeling like it was too early to ask. "So, Regina. What about you?"

"What about me?" her voice got a little higher.

"Everyone calls you the Evil Queen…" he took a long pause. "Other than that little thing with Snow White, all I've seen is a good woman. A woman who is very good with kids. The way you are with my son is amazing. Are the things I've heard about you really true?"

"Well that depends... I've done some really bad things in my life, but I've changed," her eyes started to tear up as she started the next sentence. "My son… Henry. He changed me, my years with him made me a different person."

"A son." Robin stated those two words as if they made everything make sense. "Henry? He must be a lovely little boy." He saw the tears that started to form. "How old is he?"

"He's nearly 12 now," she chuckled at herself. Felling stupid as she wiped the tears away. "He is amazing. The best thing that ever happened to me. You would understand, you have Roland." Robin watched as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. He found himself wanting to move closer to her, to wipe the tears away, try to comfort her, but didn't make any movement. Why was the subject of her son upsetting her like this?

"Yes I have Roland," he let himself scoot just a little closer. Regina's mind raced telling her to move away, but her body didn't move. "Roland has gotten me through so much. Every time I ever wanted to just give up he was right there. He would make me happy again." Those words had hit Regina the way she was afraid of. Robin's curiosity about the son was starting to get the best of him as he watched her wipe her eyes time and time again. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No!" Regina's voice once again came out sharper then she had intended. "No…" her voice softened. Robin wanted to ask what was upsetting her.

"So I've told you about me…" Robin thought carefully, as not to upset her more, but get her attention. "What about you, Queenie?"

"Queenie?" her voice sounded slightly annoyed as her eyebrows raised, forcing back a small laugh. "That's my nickname now?" when Robin just chuckled and nodded, she scoffed. "Fine, bandit." That made both of them laugh, Robin watching as she smiled noticing how beautiful she looked. "I don't know that I should tell you… I don't really share my story with people."

"Oh come on, not even a bandit?" his smirk brought Regina's soft smile again. "Just a short story? I wanna know who the real Queenie is."

"Nope… Maybe another time," during the time she had laughed and smiled, Regina hadn't noticed that Robin had moved even closer, now sitting next to each other she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Another time? Once I get you back to your castle I might not see you again," his voice was soft, knowing he had Regina's attention he tried to pull his best pout face.

Regina was kind of relieved when Roland wiggled his way out of the tent, then over to them. "Now you really have to wait. I'll let you hear it sometime. We can get moving after breakfast."

Damn, Robin thought to himself as Regina got up fixing Roland some of the breakfast he had caught. She really did have a spark about her that he had never seen in anyone else. What was her story…? Why was she so protected? He figured he would never know about the woman, based on what he thought he wouldn't see her again after they made it back to her castle.

They ate the food, Regina talking to Roland as he talked about his toys and other things. Robin got the horses ready for them to head out again. "Ready, Queenie?" he smirked as he said the name again.

"Ready as I'll ever get bandit," she smirked back as Roland ran over to them.

"Can I ride with you Miss Regina?" Roland smiled, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement as Regina said yes.

"You're leaving me for her, Roland?" Robin grinned looking at the boy.

"Sorry daddy." Regina mounted her horse and Robin lifted Roland up to her, he sat in front of her.

"It's ok, buddy." Robin mounted his own horse then turned to Regina giving her a small smile, which she returned, then the three moved off through the forest again.


	4. Finally There

They had been riding for hours, Roland in front of Regina, and Robin on the other horse. Robin couldn't stop himself from stealing quick glances at Regina every few seconds. Marian, Robin's first wife, who had died while giving her birth to their son Roland, had meant a lot to Robin. Marian had been Robin's first love, the mother of his son. It had hurt him when she died, he spent so much time wondering what his and Roland's lives would be like if she was still around. He had never thought about being with another woman, he had taken care of his son the past four years without her, and lived with the Merry Men. He had never even considered the thought of getting married again or having another woman around, that was… Until now. Something about this Queen… Regina, was entrancing to him, he had never seen a more beautiful woman. Not only was she beautiful she was driven, with a bit sass, she wouldn't put up with his messing around. She sure was something…

His thoughts got interrupted, "You know it's impolite to stare? But I suppose a bandit wouldn't know that," Regina sat straight up, giving Robin a half stubborn half playful look that almost surprised him. "Sorry Queenie, I guess I've forgotten my manners," He nodded his head politely as he turned away. "When are you going to stop calling me that? I can't stand that, I've told you, you can call me Regina," Robin smirked as her voice clearly showed that annoyed tone he had grown so fond of. "I don't know Queenie, maybe I'll drop it when you stop calling me bandit."

Regina just scoffed, "Well then there is no telling how long this could go on." With the sound of Robin's soft chuckle, Regina couldn't help but break her serious tone and laugh with him, causing Roland to giggle. "Very well, Queenie."

They rode on for another few hours. He really thinks he's special, Regina though as she stole a quick glance over at him before turning back quickly. She looked down at the reins of her horse, seeing the brass ring around her finger she shook her head, trying to shake the thought of Daniel out of her mind. She felt relaxed for the first time in years, other than during her years with Henry. Why? Why did she feel so comfortable? She shouldn't feel this way, Henry was gone with Emma, she was back in this forest that she had fought so hard to get out of, yet… she didn't feel like anything was wrong. Of course she missed Henry, she always would, but now she didn't feel alone. No… This wasn't right, something was up.

"Whoa!" Roland exclaimed with a look of shock on his face. Regina and Robin both looked up to see what had caused this. "My castle." Regina smiled, seeing the home she had left so long ago. "Where to now, Queenie?" Robin asked as both of the horses stopped at the edge of the path that lead to the castle. "The stables behind the castle, we can put the horses up there then get inside." Regina flicked her horse's reins, the animal trotting off down the large green grass field behind the castle to the small building.

Robin dismounted his horse as they got into the building, reaching over for his son who leaped down into his arms, then out and ran out into the field to play. He turned to Regina offering his hand. "I don't need your help, bandit. I'm a Queen I can get myself down." She jumped off the horse and as her feet hit the ground she felt a sharp sense of pain run up into her ankle. "Ow, Ow, Ow!" Robin didn't hesitate to grab her hand and help her balance off the foot. Regina sat back onto one of the bales of hay, pulling her hand out of his. After Robin put away both of the horses he turned to her, "You could have used some of that help, am I right?" Her expression after he had said that nearly made Robin go into a fit of hysteria.

"I do NOT need your help. Just move!" Regina started to stand, but felt it hard to put weight on the foot. "Come on." Robin's voice was soft as he met her eyes. "Just let me help you in, then you can say whatever you like about how you don't need anyone's help." Hesitant for a moment, Regina finally nodded, expecting him to just take her hand, or let her drape an arm over his shoulder. She was completely dumbfounded when he scooped her up, carrying her in his arms. "What are you doing?" Her voice was hardly audible in the silence throughout the stable. "Carrying a Queen to her palace." He smiled softly as he pushed the doors of the building open, moving out into the night air. "Let's go Roland." The little boy came bolting to his side.

Robin carried her the entire way to the castle, and against her request through the castle, as he made her tell him how to get through the place. "This place is a mess. What happened here?" Regina was in dismay as she saw what a wreak everything was. "This is what the curse did, after it was casted the whole land was destroyed like this, other than the bit that was somehow protected."

"Protected…?" She pondered allowed before turning her focus up to Robin. "Would you put me down now bandit?" Robin sat her down once he reached the living room, his hand gently holding onto her arm until she got comfortable, which she tried to shake away multiple times. "I can fix all of this… My ankle, the castle, the mess. It will just take some concentration." Robin watched in pure amazement as Regina closed her eyes, her hand glowing a deep purple she sat it on her ankle. Within a minute she was standing again. Why didn't I do that before he carried me all the way in here, Regina scolded herself as she looked around. Taking a deep breath Regina closed her eyes again, the glow in her hands getting more intense this time. Robin took a step back as he saw her lift her hands up to the ceiling, a purple strand of light shot from her hands hitting the walls. A purple glaze seemed to coat the walls, everything moving and changing to make the castle look as if it were brand new. Regina opening her eyes sighed relived. "There..."

"Wow. Impressive Queenie. The stories were true," When she gave him a puzzled look he continued. "The magic I mean. The stories always said you had powers that nearly equaled those of the dark one."

"Nearly?" She snapped not liking the statement.

"Not my words, my lady." She looked away, Robin couldn't take his eyes off her. "I guess Roland I should start making our way back. It's a long ride." Regina turned to him, voluntarily meeting his eyes for the first time. "Are you crazy?" He just chuckled. "Excuse me, Queenie?"

"It's nearly pitch black outside. You can't ride now, it's not safe." The edge of his lips curled up in a slight smirk as he heard the words, thinking she was actually worrying about him and his son. "Well we have to get back out. I got you to your castle, now you can have your alone time. Like you asked for."

Every little voice in her mind was telling her she was crazy. Just let them stay… One voice rang over all the others. That was the one her heart, for some reason, agreed with. "Why don't you just stay here for the night? It wouldn't be a bother. Plus Roland will be getting tired soon. There are plenty of rooms around her you both could rest in."

Robin's heart had nearly popped out of his chest as it started to beat faster and faster, but he kept his words cool and collected. "If you're sure. That would be great."

A soft smile appeared on Regina's lips. "Great. I can go with you to show Roland his room if you'd like?"

Robin returning the soft smile was overjoyed by the fact that she was allowing them to stay a little longer. She really wasn't like he had heard… She seemed so kind, and he was determined to know more. "Roland." Robin called out to the little boy who came running. "We are going to stay here for the night, Roland."

"Really!?" The boy's voice was overly excited. "Yes, we are. Now, Miss Regina is going to show you to the room you're going to sleep in tonight. Ok?"

"Ok, daddy." Roland turned to Regina, taking her hand, Regina happily taking his. Robin followed them both as they made their way down one of the hallways into a large room with an enormous bed in the middle. "Here you go Roland, is this ok?" Regina could hardly finish her sentence before the boy had jumped up onto the bed, fascinated by how large it was. "Yes!"

Regina and Robin both chuckled as they stepped over to the boy, Robin taking a minute to get him to lay down. Roland's eyes got slowly heavier after a few minutes of laying down. "Goodnight son." Robin placed a soft kiss on Roland's head. "Goodnight daddy." Robin and Regina both stood walking to the door when Roland little voice sounded again, "Goodnight Miss Regina."

Her eyes softened as she turned back to the boy as she stood in the doorway, "Goodnight, Roland. Sweet dreams." Robin already out in the hallway she closed the door, her thoughts going back to Henry after she had said goodnight to Roland. Robin seeing her look start to sadden as she turned toward him, but he gave her a gentle, kind smile.

I've gotten such nice reviews so far, thank you guys so much! Leave me more reviews and tell me where you want things to go and what you want to see. Your comments are keeping me going. I will be posting at least one chapter a week from now on, maybe more if I can get them written.


	5. Opening Up

Robin's smile only made Regina feel more nervous, forcing a small smile back she wanted to break the horrible silence between the two. Walking back down the hallway to the main room, Robin was the one to speak. "So Queenie, do I get that story you promised now?" Looking back at him, his self-confident tone started to hit her, making her forget the pang of sadness that had sprung through her as she tucked Roland to sleep. "I didn't promise you a thing."

Robin stopped as they reached the room, sitting down on the large couch, Regina forcing herself to stay standing. "Oh come on, just some little something. You could tell me anything that comes to your mind." Regina turned to him sharply, trying to push past the soft tone his voice carried. "What if I don't want to tell you anything about me? It's not like you need to know who I am anyways. I don't care about you."

Robin easily shook off the words that hinted at some little flame of anger caged inside her. "I'm not asking for anything extreme. What if I start off with a question like you did? Would that make it easier?" Regina knew she would never escape this. "If I say yes will you leave me alone?" Robin chuckled and smirked as her annoyance level grew higher. "Yes, Queenie, I will after you tell me the story."

"Okay, fine. What do you want to ask me?" Robin watched her walk across the room as he tried to think of something that would force her to answer more than just one of his questions. He softly patted the spot next to him on the couch, trying to invite her to sit with him. Rolling her eyes, Regina hesitantly sat down, sitting on the other end as she faced him. "How did you become the Queen?" Robins question was so simple, but yet the story that flashed back through Regina's head held so much that she wouldn't speak of.

"That's what you want to know?" Robin could tell by the look in her eyes that she was trying to stall, he inched himself closer to her. "Yes, that's all I want to know."

Taking a big deep breath Regina's voice came out in one long phrase, "I had an arranged marriage with the king, King Leopold." Her body nearly shuttered at the sound of the man's name coming out of her mouth, she was too distracted by thought to see Robin moving closer. "And? Who made you marry Leopold?" He pressed on wanted to know more. "My mother…" He was beginning to grow worried seeing how her eyes were shinning over with tears, even sad her features seemed to shine in the dim light coming from the window. "Why did your mother make you marry the king?"

The tears that filled her eyes began to grow too heavy to hold back, one tear falling down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away. "She wanted me to be powerful. She wanted me to be the Queen, to rule the land," Robin started to remember what he had heard of the Evil Queen's mother, The Queen of Hearts. The tears Regina had started to shed worried him. What was she hiding? "Could you not have said no to the marriage?"

Regina shook her head slowly. "My mother was gone before I even married him, but I never had the choice." Her voice began to catch in her throat as Daniels image formed in her thoughts. "She wouldn't let me marry anyone else, and once she had said yes to the king for me… I couldn't get away." The tears flooded her eyes, Robin wanting to comfort her, he was now sitting right beside her. "Regina…" Regina's eyes moved to meet his as he said her name, she felt how close he was, but the way her body felt prevented her from moving. Robin couldn't ignore the way she had said anyone else. "Was there someone else you wanted to be with?"

Regina's mind refusing to speak about Daniel, her voice rose. "No!" She got up off the couch, walking to the other side of the room. Robin could tell he was edging at something that bothered her, but spoke softly as he pressed on. "Who was he? ... The man you loved." Regina's eyes burned with furry at the way he pushed her to answer the questions. "I never said I loved anyone."

Letting out a soft chuckle at the way she refused to say anything, Robin continued, "I can tell." Robin slowly stood up off the couch. "You've been hurt before. The way you talk, the way you act," He moved closer to Regina. "You've been though horrible things. What happened to him?"

The way Robins soft voice traveled through the air made Regina feel a strange sense of comfort she couldn't explain. Leaning back against the wall, she looked down, "He… He was killed." Robin understood now… Regina had lost the man she loved when she was younger, then was forced to marry the King. "I understand how you feel."

"You don't have to say that, you don't have to try to pretend to care. I've had enough of that in my life." Regina kept her eyes down, continuously wiping the tears that were still falling. "I'm not pretending." Robin stepped forward until he was in front of her. "I know what it's like to lose the one you love."

Regina looked up, surprised to see his face only inches away from hers. "You do?" Robin nodded as he reached his hand out to gently cup her cheek and wipe away the tears. Regina's mind told her to pull away, but as their eyes locked she couldn't move. "My wife died many years ago." The woman who had given him Roland, Regina realized. "After she was pregnant with Roland, she became very ill. I tried so hard to find something to cure her, but nothing would work. Not even magic. She passed away after Roland was born." His voice trailed off, but his eyes never wavered from Regina's.

"I'm sorry." Regina was stunned by the story, speechless almost. "Don't be sorry. My life has gone on. Everyone has to learn to move on."

"Not everyone can," Regina couldn't understand how he kept himself so composed. "After he was killed I married the king. The king was killed not long after, and I ruled as Queen just like I was expected to. After the curse was broken, he came back. He told me…" As Regina starred into this man's eyes the words Daniel had told her finally made sense. "To love again."

His soft touch, the way his eyes held her gaze, Regina could hardly breathe. She hadn't felt like this since she was a girl. Why? She asked herself over and over again. Why could this man, this bandit, this outlaw… Make her feel like this? "Maybe love is what you need." The words flowed out of him like they had been stored in his mind, Robin felt himself wanting to close the space between Regina and himself. But would she let him?

She wasn't evil, she was broken, but he wanted to fix that. The years he had spent with Marian had been special, his first love. But first love wasn't always true love, he knew that. The beautiful woman in front of him was sparking feeling in him that were more real than anything he had ever felt before.

He was so close. Regina could hear every heartbeat, even though most were her own. What was he going to do? She didn't want to admit she had grown attracted to him, because that would mean showing weakness. He had already pulled so much out of her, she couldn't take anymore. "No one can love someone like me. I'm a villain." He only leaned in closer, "What you've done in the past doesn't affect your future."

He couldn't stop himself, he couldn't hold back any longer. His eyes moved down to her lips then back to her eyes. "Robin… What are you doing?" Regina mumbled, but he wasn't going to pull back. "Something I've wanted to do since the moment I laid my eyes on you." Robin pressed his lips against hers. Regina didn't react at first, but the feel of him so close to her started to get to her. Robin didn't pull away as he felt her kiss back, the tension and hurt that had been released into the room seeming to disappear. Neither of them had kissed anyone else so passionately in years.

Their lips slowly pulling apart, Robin leaned his forehead against her as they both tried to take in what had just happened. Robin knew that he liked Regina. There was something about her that drew him in, something that made her seem dark and hidden. Regina had felt every bit of the passion behind the kiss, Robin was an interesting man, and strong and confident, but was this what she wanted? She had just lost her son, and been sent here for the rest of her life. Villains don't het happy endings, that's what she had been told. No happy endings, no love.

Both of their thoughts were stopped, instantly stepping away from each other as they heard tiny footsteps coming down the hallway. "Daddy? Miss Regina?" Roland's voice was just a whisper as he ran toward them. "Roland? What's wrong buddy?" Robin rubbed Roland's back as the little boy wrapped his arms around the grown man's legs. "Monster. Scary. Monster." Regina bent down to his level. "Did you have a bad dream Roland?" He nodded as he held onto his father's legs tightly. "It's ok, there is no monster here."

"No monster?" Regina nodded in response, Roland seeming to calm down a little. "Me no want to sweep in scary room." Robin bent down to pick him up, Roland burying his sleepy head into Robin's chest. "Do you want to stay out here with me and Miss Regina until you fall asleep?" After Roland nodded, Robin carried him over to the couch where the boy continued to cling to Robin. "Close your eyes, I'm right here Roland, no monster can get to you."

Regina stood where she was until she saw Robin softly pat the spot next to him on the couch. Hesitantly, she sat down, glad that Roland had stopped what could have come after the kiss. "Story?" Roland put his head on Robin's chest. "Hmm… You got any good stories Queenie?" Regina, smiling softly at how the nickname had come back, shook her head. "Not that I can think of."

…

"Wonderand?"Roland's yawned out the word. Robin began telling the story of his time in Wonderland, Regina listening just as intently as Roland. After getting halfway through the story Roland was already asleep. "And that's how you get him to sleep, on an easy night." Robin smiled over at the tired Queen, who smiled back. "I know what you mean." Regina let out a soft yawn, leaning her head back on the couch. "Tired Queenie?" He chuckled softly as Roland shifted in his lap. "Just a little." She grinned as she closed her eyes.

Robin watched her, wondering if she was thinking as much as he was. Their little moment had been cut short, but it didn't leave his mind. He could tell Regina was falling into a deep sleep, her legs curling up toward her body as she got more comfortable. He tried to relax his tightening muscles as her head slid down onto his shoulder. She looked so beautiful… Her features were softened by the light of the moon that glistened down through the window. If she was awake she wouldn't be this close to him. He smirked at the thought, decided to leave her where she was as he closed his eyes.

…

I'm sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter. I had to decide how I wanted it to be, then I had some troubles. I am working on the next chapter right now so it should be up sometime this weekend! Thanks for all your reviews! If you have any questions or want to give me some helpful advice on my writing write me a review. Thank you to all my readers!


	6. Just a Chance

The memories, every memory, horrid yet beautiful and happy, flooding back to her mind painting out the dream. Was this a dream? Or a horrible nightmare? She couldn't tell… It felt like both.

The feel of the wind whipping past her as her horse flew through the open, smiling happily as she saw the one person she always wanted to see. "Daniel!" Her voice rang with job as she jumped off her horse into his arms feeling his tight embrace. Then it all changed, the happy scenery disappearing as the dark night in the stables appeared in her mind. "I want to be with Daniel." Her voice was hurt, worried, but she stared straight into her mother's eyes. "No!" her mind screamed as her mother ripped his heart out, grabbing his body in her arms as he started to fall.

The scene changed again, a wrinkled face with gray hair appearing in her vision. "Revenge is a dark and lonely road Regina, something you can't come back from," the dark look in her eyes was so apparent. "What else is there for me to go back to?" Her hand reached into her father's chest, taking the heart of the thing she loved most, all she had left at the time.

Mother… the vision of her mother, coming back just for her. "She always wanted the best for me. That's love!" Regina's eyes filled with tears, directing the angry words at the black haired woman she had always hated for destroying what she loved so dearly. "You would've been enough…" there was nothing else to see of this vision, her mother going limp in her arms as she starred up at the woman she hated even more at the moment.

"Let's go home Henry," her baby boy, her little prince, coming home with her as she realized she needed him. "I do love you Henry," the machines of the hospital beeping all around as her son had just woken up, but then the image changed to a place she didn't want to see. The yellow bug sat behind him at the town line, "You're not a villain, you're my mom." Her eyes flooded over with tears as the last thing she could see was her whole world riding off over the town line. Knowing he would never remember her again.

The dreamed painted together so perfectly. She had been happy at points, but no matter what she always lost everything she cared about. She would never get any of the things she had lost back, everything was gone. The small kiss Regina and Robin had shared played in her mind before it turned to blackness. "I can't go through that again. The loss, the pain. I can't." She forced her muscles to move wanting to wake up from these thoughts.

….

Robin's heart beat grew faster as he felt Regina start to move. Don't wake up, don't wake up, I don't want you to move, he thought over and over again. He knew Regina would have a fit once she realized she had slept cuddled up to him the entire night, Robin locked in with Roland on top of him as well. "Mm mm…" She shook her head and her eyes flew open.

Regina didn't realize until her eyes were open that she had been extremely comfortable all night besides the nightmares. Why…? Pulling her cheek away from the soft surface it had been on she looked back to see Robin's arm, her eyes nervously moving up to meet his. "Morning," he smiled. "What happened?" Regina asked hoping what she was thinking was wrong. "You fell asleep and sometime during the night you sort of moved on to me." Shaking her head in disbelief, Regina stood up, walking away as the memory of the kiss the night before came back. "Where are you going?" He asked looking her up and down.

"Just into another room," Regina hurried away before any more questions could be asked. Robin knew what she was trying to hide from him. He couldn't let her go, not right now, not after they hadn't even talked since the kiss. Slowly shifting Roland, who was still dead asleep, he stood up. Regina started to bolt down the hallway, the long Queen gown getting in her way. She picked it up and continued on, stopping as she saw the old bedroom she use to stay in. Stepping in her legs made her move straight to the balcony. This balcony, where she had looked out at the land she wanted so badly to be rid of, this balcony where she had come to get away from Leopold.

"Where is she?" Robin mumbled to himself, searching up and down the halls. Large castles like this had never really worked for him. He wasn't use to all the space, it was hard to find your way around. "Regina?" he called out but got nothing in return. Regina, not hearing him, was lost in though. Robin had kissed her, and she… didn't want to admit that she liked it. Running her thumb over the rail of the balcony, something started to come back to her. Tinkerbelle… Tink had come to her rescue one night in this very spot. Well a few hundred feet below actually… She had saved her and become her friend, but there was something else that the back of her mind was trying to tell her. What else had happened in those few days…? She pushed the thought away, unable to remember, as she heard footsteps come up, and stop by the door, snapping a little. "What?"

"No need for that tone Queenie," he grinned as she acknowledged him, stepping closer to her even though she was still facing the other way. "I was just coming to see how you were doing." Regina turned on her heel sharply, opposite him now, she wasn't happy to see he had come closer. "You don't need to check in on me. Go back to your son." She crossed her arms, taking a step back as Robin took another step toward her. "Regina…" he made his voice come in that soft tone again. "Why are you acting like this? We both know we kissed."

She didn't want the feelings that had been planted inside her, she couldn't understand this. Taking a seat on her bed, Robin sat down beside her, trying to get her to tell him why she was so upset. "Regina why are you so mad? Did I do something?"

"No. You didn't do anything," She leaned forward putting her face in her hands. "Robin, I can't feel this way. I can't," Robin not understanding, wanted her to say more. "What?" Regina knew she had to explain, but couldn't find the right words. Looking up to meet his eyes, she wasn't use to the soft caring look he had. "Robin, you know what I told you. I've been in love before, and it ruined me. I lost him and I've spent my whole life fighting the pain. I've lost everyone I've ever loved. I don't want that again."

The man… the man she had spoken of, even if he hadn't been told an awful lot about him, he knew enough to know Regina loved him. He had felt the same way when he lost Marian, but he had Roland to help him through. Regina had been forced to marry the king after she had lost the man, she hadn't been given what she really wanted. Even the son she so obviously cared for wasn't here now, even though he didn't know that story yet. Who else could she have lost? "I know what you mean by that Regina, I understand. I was torn apart when I lost my wife, but I had to move on and accept that she was gone. You need someone to show you that you can be happy again."

She stood up abruptly, "Don't you get it? I can't be happy! I'm the Evil Queen Robin. Villain's don't get happy endings." Robin still hadn't thought through the whole idea of her being the horrible Queen everyone spoke of her as, "I don't want to see you as that. I want to know Regina. The real Regina."

The real me… The real me? I don't even know the real me anymore. Regina couldn't understand why he was giving her this chance. Robin, not liking how quiet she had gotten, reached out for her hand as she was looking down. "I like you Regina, whether you like me or not." Regina let her hand stay in his. "I want to prove to you that what you think is wrong. You can be happy, if you let yourself."

Robin was tired of waiting, he didn't like seeing her this upset. Grabbing her other hand he pulled her in closer, closer until her soft lips met his. He wanted to take the thought out of her head, the thought that she could never be happy again. He wanted to make her happy.

She did like this man, the way he placed his hand in the dip of her back, pulling her closer, made her feel secure. The feeling was unusual, strange. Her arms moved around his neck. Robin pulling Regina down on the bed to her back as the kiss became deeper. Feeling something she hadn't felt in such a long time, Regina found it difficult to pull her lips away from his. Staying close, she whispered, "A chance."

His lips curled up as he heard her acceptance. "Yes… a chance." He leaned back down for another soft kiss.


	7. Having To Go

Regina could easily picture the last time she had been pinned on her back to a bed in this land. The King, King Leopold, the man she despised to think of. This moment felt noting like any of the times she had been put in this same position with the King. Robin's hands slid perfectly down her sides, making her body shiver. She could feel the passion behind each kiss, the desire behind his touch. He cared about her, she thought in her mind, this is so different.

Robin couldn't imagine letting go. This beautiful woman had just given him the chance he wanted so badly. He couldn't pull his lips away from hers, wanting to pull her closer as he felt the warmth of her body.

"Robin…" his name flowed out of her as a stifled giggle followed. "There is a child down the hallway, who's probably waking up. Get up." Robin reached for her hands as he reluctantly stood up straight. "Bossing me around?"

Another soft giggle followed as he starred at her with one eyebrow raised. "I'm the Queen, I have a right to tell any bandit what to do." Robin held back a chuckle as Regina tried to use a more serious tone, tugging at her hands to lift her off the bed. "I don't have to listen to any Queen," Regina pulled her hands out of his, crossing her arms across her chest as she heard the playful disobedient edge to his voice. "Is that so?" Getting only a simple nod Regina couldn't find any other words. "Go," she placed her hands on his lower back, pushing him out the door into the hallway.

Roland rubbing his eyes as he stirred awake, looked around. "Daddy?" He looked again not seeing Robin or Miss Regina. "Daddy? Miss Regina?" Growing more curious he pushed himself off the big couch, getting to his feet he headed down the nearest hallway. "This place big!" he giggled in awe as he looked around the enormous castle on his way down a long corridor. "Daddy?" Roland could hear the familiar low voice of his father and the sounds of laughter that sounded like Miss Regina. "Daddy!" He picked up his pace as he saw both of them come around the corner.

"Hey buddy! Did you sleep well?" Roland held his arms up to Robin, who instantly picked up the boy. "Yes, Daddy." Robin ruffled Roland's hair as the boy rubbed his eyes a few more times. "No more scary monsters?" Roland shaking his head in response, Robin nodded. "Good, you hungry?" "Yes!"

Kicking his legs Roland slid out of Robin's arms to his feet, looking up at the Queen he had met just days before. "Goods morning Miss Regina," Regina smiled as she bent down to the boy's level. "Good morning sweetie," Roland held his arms out to Regina. Robin, a bit surprised as she easily lifted his son up to rest on her hip as she stood, watched curiously. "What's we havings for breakfasts?" Roland seemed completely comfortable being in Regina's arms. Robin had never seen his son as relaxed, other than with himself or his men. "I'm not sure sweetie, but I'll figure something out." Roland nodded with a happy smile, wrapping his arms around Regina's neck as she showed them both to the dining room.

"What did you usually have for breakfast around here Queenie?" Roland starred at his father as he spoke, Roland's head rested on Regina's shoulder. Regina seemed perfectly content with the boy cuddled up in her arms. "I use to have maids that did all of my cooking. I told you I would figure it out," she cut him a sharp look as she held onto the half asleep boy.

She hadn't used her powers in this land since she had gotten back. Regina was so use to focusing her magic the way Storybrooke required, magic here in the Enchanted Forest was simpler. Shifting the boy onto one side of her hip, holding him up with one arm, her other arm raised in front of her. A soft purple glow formed around her hands, in the next moment the table top started to glow the same color. "Woah…" Roland's head lifted as he watched completely wowed. "What's you doing?" Regina chuckled softly at the curious boy. "Just wait sweetie." It only took a minute longer for the table to be covered with a meal fit for a royal family, Regina turned to Robin with a small smirk. "Does that suit you Mr. Bandit?"

Robin didn't care much for magic, just the thought of it had always bothered him. This is what she does, he thought, these are the powers she possess just a softer side of them. He didn't want to think through this right now, it wasn't the time. Taking a hard swallow he nodded, "Yes, this is enough for me and all my men. We don't need all of this Regina." Robin imagined all the people who could use this food, the ones that scrapped by as commoners of this land for so long, the people he worked to help. "You're eating with a Queen, just sit down and enjoy." He was hungry at the moment… Shrugging, he sat down at one of the dozen chairs along the table.

Regina took her time sitting Roland down in one of the large chairs, which sat too high off the ground for him to get on himself. Sitting the plate down in front of him she smiled softly, "Are you going to do things yourself Roland, or would you like some help?" He shook his head picking up one of the forks, instantly reaching for a piece of food across the table, "No I do it." Robin shook his head as he filled his own plate, watching as Regina monitored the boy filling his plate with different things.

Regina couldn't help but notice Robin glancing at her as the three ate, not that she wasn't peeking out off the corner of her eye at him too. Roland on the other hand rambled on about the things he had found outside the castle in the field. "I founds a rock and flowers I's never seen befores…" Regina tried to stay focused on what the boy was saying, "That's good Roland. I'm sure you could find a lot more stuff. Have you been to lots of places around this land?" Robin's eyes moved away from Regina for only a moment as his son began to speak, "Yes Daddy's taken me to wots of places. Like…" he paused not thinking of anything. "I's been to wots of castles, like Miss Aurora's castle, and my Daddy's castle." Regina's brow came to an arch, Robin not hesitating to answer the obvious question. "The castle we've been staying in has an owner," Regina holding back a smirk, looked down to her plate pushing the food around. "Am I surprised?" Robin rolled his eyes, having expected some remark along that line, "It belonged to The Dark One before the curse hit, but since then he hasn't been seen, so my men and I have taken shelter there."

Regina not wanting to get into discussion about the man she had watched die minutes before she had brought them all back to this land, simply nodded, "Where else Roland?" The boy continued to think, "I no knows. I's been wots of places. Daddy takes me on his horsey all the times." Regina smiled at the thought of the young boy traveling happily with his father. "Maybe I can show you more of this land than your daddy has." Roland nodded and giggled. "That be fun Miss Regina."

The three sat almost silent as they finished up, Robin pushing his plate to the center of the table and leaning back in his chair, Roland quickly copying his movements. Regina waved her hand, with a simple glow the whole table was clean again. "Either of you care for something to drink?" Roland taking the glass of water Regina made him, Robin reached for the mug of beer, nodding in return. "Thank you m'lady." Regina had leaned back, watching the two of them act so much alike as she heard a loud bang coming from the front door of the castle. Confused, Regina looked over at Robin, "I don't usually have company, I'll be back," with that she stood, walking through the hallways to the door where the loud knocking was still heard.

Slowly opening the door, Regina couldn't recognize the tall heavy weight man with long curly hair. Taking a moment to look him over, she stood in the doorway, "Can I do something for you?" The man rubbed his hand over his large belly, "I'm Little John, your majesty," he bowed politely. "I'm looking for Robin. He's here isn't he?" Looking him over once more, Regina nodded. "Yes, come in," motioning for him to follow her, she led him to the kitchen where Robin and Roland were still sitting.

"Wittle Johnny!" Roland jumped out of the chair onto the floor below, running to the man Regina was still unsure of. "Roland." Little John smiled as Roland wrapped his arms around the man's leg, hugging tight. "I's missed you." John ruffled Roland's hair. "I missed you too little man," he picked Roland up, swinging him up onto his shoulders. Roland giggled as he looked around from the high position. "Robin," John stepped toward Robin, who had gotten up to meet him. The two men shook hands, giving each other a pat on the back. "We had gotten worried after the two of you didn't come back. We've got work to do, we need your help Robin."

Regina felt instantly threatened. NO her mind screamed. No Robin please don't leave, she pleaded in her head. Having the two of them around was the only thing getting her through the pain of losing her son, he couldn't leave.

Robin looked from John over to Regina. He hadn't planned on this happening, but he knew when he came that he would have to go back. Meeting Regina's eyes it didn't take a second glance to see she was clearly upset. "John this is Regina, I don't think the two of you have met before. Regina this is John, we call him Little Johnny." Regina gave John a small nod, but her eyes quickly went back to Robin. "John, what is there to do?" Robin faced the large man, Roland still sitting happily on his shoulders.

"All of these people have to be taken back to their homes, the rest of the land has to be gotten back into shape." John could tell something was up just by the Robin's voice carried through the room. Robin was a leader, the head, his voice usually boomed with authority, but not in a controlling way. "You have to come back Robin, the rest of the men need your help. You're the only one that can help us get everything done."

Robin knew it was an expectation of him, he had no choice in the matter. What would he tell Regina? He wouldn't stay gone forever. "John, can you keep Roland company for a moment? I need to speak with the Queen," John nodded. Regina, arms folded across her chest, had already walked out.

…...

"Regina wait…" Robin sped after her as she practically ran down the hallway into the same room they had been in that morning. "Regina," he stopped at the foot of the bed, watching as Regina continued over to the balcony.

Regina's mind was racing, so hurt, but angry at the same time. How could I have been so dumb, she repeated the thought over and over again in her head. She had lost Henry only days ago, and now this? She couldn't do it. She wouldn't let any emotion show on her face, not turning around to face Robin as he spoke. "Regina please, listen to me." Regina couldn't move, hardly able to shake her head back and forth. The question was simple, although she wouldn't face him, "Why did you do it?"

Robin couldn't understand what she meant, wishing she would just turn around. Why was she so upset? What was bothering her? "Do what?" he kept his voice low, sliding slowly closer. Do what!? Her mind screamed as she slammed her hands down on the balcony railing. "You got me to let you in, just for you to go. This doesn't mean anything to you, you and me." Robin was speechless as he heard how deeply hurt her voice sounded. She thought he was going, going forever. "Regina… Listen," he stepped closer, not only feet from her. "I'm not leaving." Regina let her body turn toward him, her eyes looking up to meet his, "You're not? … You have to go with the Merry Men." He wanted to reach out for her, to hold her so she would calm down, "Yes Regina I have to go help them…, but that doesn't mean I won't come back."

Come back… That thought hadn't even come to her. Would he really do that? Did he really care that much? "Really?" he nodded, letting a soft smile show, "Yes." Shaking her head, she looked down, "Robin I'm sorry I snapped at you." He didn't want to wait any longer, reaching for her hand he pulled her into his arms.

Regina let her eyes close as she felt Robin's strong hold around her. Robin would come back, but… How would she face the days alone? She remembered the times she had been locked in this castle alone, her darkest days. "Robin…" she mumbled. "Yes?" Robin pulled back so he could look at her. "How long will you be gone?" He hadn't thought of that, he didn't know how long it would take. "I'll be back in a few days," forcing a nod she looked down, nervously fixing her dress.

Robin knew Regina still wasn't happy, he understood. She just lost her son, she didn't need to be locked up in this castle alone to dwell on that. Robin let his arm slide down around her waist, "You know… Roland wouldn't have much fun coming with me. He wouldn't like having to wait around while I work." Regina's eyes shinned, knowing exactly what he meant. "You won't be back for days… You're just going to leave your son with me? The Evil Queen you met four days ago?" Robin nodded, "I trust you Regina. Roland loves being around you, he'll have a better time with you."

Regina looked down at their hands as Robin intertwined their fingers. "I'll be back Regina. It won't be long," Giving him a small smile, she willed herself to say something she hadn't said in years, "I trust you, Robin." Robin smiled bigger, happy to know she would be okay. He pulled her closer, leaning down to pull her lips to his.

….

John watched as Robin walked back into the kitchen, the Queen close to his side but not too close. "Everything okay?" he asked eyeing the two. "Yeah John everything's fine. Do we leave today?" John was a little surprised by Robin's answer. He seemed ready to leave so suddenly. "Today would be best. There are lots of people to help home."

Robin lifted Roland up off John's shoulders, "I have to go Roland." Roland nodded, knowing how this worked. "What if you stayed here with Miss Regina, Roland? I'll be back in a few days." Roland smiled at Regina, John watching the woman. "That okay Daddy. I stay with Miss Regina." Robin ruffled his hair, sitting him on his feet. "Be a good boy Roland, don't give Miss Regina any trouble, okay?" Roland nodded, looking up to Robin, "Okays Daddy."

Robin grabbed the few things he had with him, hugging his son goodbye. "I'll miss you buddy." "I miss yous too Daddy." Roland ran over to John, who picked him up hugging him tight. Robin moved over to Regina, the two of them a distance away from John and Roland. He didn't hesitate to pull her in, giving her a quick kiss. She smiled as he pulled away, "I'll see you soon bandit." He chuckled softly, "Bye Queenie."

John gave Robin a look as he came back over, "Ready to go Hood?" Robin nodded, hugging Roland one last time. "Let's go."

Roland, in Regina's arms, waved by to Robin and John as their horses disappeared in the distance. "Bye Daddy, bye wittle Johnny!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you all for reading. Leave your reviews, I love to hear what you


End file.
